Heretofore various transfer gauges and associated components have been proposed. Several examples of these devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents and publications.
U.S. Pat. No. 264,339 discloses a gauge and beam-trammel.
U.S. Pat. No. 443,869 discloses a micrometer gauge.
U.S. Pat. No. 695,661 discloses a caliper gauge having an adjustable tube or barrel to allow adjustment of the length between the trammel points.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,065,744 discloses an alternate micrometer gauge.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,606,475 discloses a gauge particularly adapted for measuring dove tail grooves and slides with a dial or other type of indicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,524,256 discloses an opposed-contacts distance gauge.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,626 discloses a dial test indicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,481 discloses a tool gauge.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,829 discloses a measuring instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,189 discloses an adapter for a dial indicator gauge.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,470 discloses a gauge with an adjustable pantograph preloading means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,477 discloses an extendable level.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,197 discloses a clamping device for measuring instruments such as dial indicators. The clamping device comprises a post or stem in a dove-tail groove at one end for engagement with either of the slide bars for on the indicator case. The dove-tail groove and slide bar connector arrangement allows the adjustment of the indicator position along the slide bar axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,649 discloses another gauging apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,465 discloses a caliper rule device having an extended measurement range.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,848 discloses a vehicle frame alignment gauge including an elongated adjustable length beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,238 discloses a pair of vernier calipers having a protractor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,054 discloses a gauge having an indicator dial with a lever or pin and a moveable stop adapted to be locked in one of a number of threaded holes in a base.
Selected excerpts from a Brown and Sharpe Tool Manual disclose verniers, micrometers and dial indicators on pages 16, 87 and 195, respectively,
The Modemtools Corp. and the Dyer Catalogues diclose verniers, various dial indicators and gauges.